Winds of Change
by panicatthediscotime
Summary: After being deported to the Mist village, Kakashi and his elite team of ANBU are taken captive by an evil mercenary.  Sakura, cooped up in the Medical lab, is sent on a S rank mission to capture a a huge criminal in the Bingo book.  Can they reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again! I am so sorry for the hiatas. I have been so busy with work and school. Hopefully you guys will forgive me. I hope you all love this story. **

**Much love, Pan!c**

**

* * *

**

The city was lit with street lights and open restaurants and bars. Streets were scarce, except the few bodies that roam the city's clean and neatly paved sidewalks at night. Laughter filled the air. A lone figure walked toward the crowded bar, whose participants were loud and full of alcohol. As the figure approached the building, a handsome young man with a bright shock of yellow hair and innocent blue eyes smiled and shouted over the congregation, "OI! Sakura, come over here!"

A woman with a curvy figure and light pink hair walked over to a huge group whose noise and merriment outdid every other being in the room.

"I'm sorry I am so late." She said to her teammates. "Tsunade kept me over to do a CAT scan on a new patient."

"No problem, Sakura," said Kiba. "You only missed Ino's strip tease."

"I did not do a strip tease, Kiba!" shouted a beautiful, young blonde.

Sakura giggled and sat next to a woman with black hair and white eyes. "How are you this evening, Hinata?"

"I am great!" Turning her face to Sakura, she spoke the next words softly. The younger woman leaned into her, speaking into her ear, "The Hokage wants to meet you at the office tomorrow morning."

Slouching slightly, Sakura sighed and grabbed Hinata's drink, finishing it in one gulp.

"Someone is having a hard day. What happened, Sakura? Did Genma give you a…"

"Shut it!" Sakura hissed at Ino.

Hours of taking, laughing, and making crude jokes to one another, the morning was approaching fast and the group said their farewells and escaped to their houses. Naruto,

Sakura, and Sai walked with arms linked and stupid grins on their faces. After seven years of trying to bring Sasuke back, the relationship that started out rough, ended to be a sweet and loving friendship.

"Well, good night guys. I'll see ya around." The men hugged her. Naruto gave her a brotherly kiss.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Sakura reached for the phone. She had one of those dreams again.

Dialing the number, her breathing calmed.

"What the heck, Sakura." A sleepy, deep voice mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I had that dream again."

The line was quite for a moment and then a sigh escaped his mouth. "I'll be over soon."

It phone went dead. Sakura reclined back into bed and let a single tear fall down her cheek.

_The battle was awful. Sakura and Naruto were breathing hard. The opponent was tough, almost impossible. As Naruto was about to do Rasengan, the opponent came from the rear and struck Sakura through the back. _

_"SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto._

_Sasuke sheathed his kantana back the holster as the young women fell to the ground, motionless. Dark eyes gleaned over the corpse. A battle cry was made. Dark red and orange chakra filled the sky. The nine tails' chakra was blazing. A burst of air sent Sasuke flying, ramming into trees. Getting up from the rubble, the ebony haired man stood and widened his eyes. _

_"Amaterasu!" _

_A gulf of black, devouring flames came fast to Naruto. The flames consumed the poor, helpless clone. Naruto, who was a master of the ninja arts at sixteen, attacked his best friend. Punches were thrown left and right. From far away one would think it was a beautiful dance. _

_A body hit the cold earth. Sasuke crawled to the numb body of a woman lying in her own blood. Her face was pale and lovely. Her body had matured drastically over the two years. Hips gained a womanly shape, her face had thinned, and lips were full and desirable. Sakura was beautiful. Sasuke gentle touched her face with a bloodied knuckle. A smile escaped his handsome face. He coughed blood. Naruto had truly beaten him. Forcefully, he got up on his elbows and studied Sakura's face again. Leaning down, he softly placed kisses on her cheeks, nose, and chin. How will they ever forgive him? _

_"I'm sorry," he whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips._

_Rolling over on his back, Sasuke looked at his friends. Tears gathered in his eyes and he breathed his last breath._

Naruto walked through the house and found Sakura curled up on the sofa, watching _Walker, Texas Ranger. _Smirking to himself, he sat next to her and leaned his head onto her lap.

"You only watch this show when you are either sad or bored."

She lifted a corner of her mouth, "It's the only thing on that isn't stupid or about gay people."

Laughing softly, he pulled them to their feet and enveloped her into a hug. "I love you, Sakura."

Letting her tears cascade down her face, she nodded her thanks and released him.

"Don't let Hinata think I'm going to steal you from her."

"She knows you are like my sister. Don't worry."

Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bed. Kissed her on the cheek and started to leave, but a hand caught his.

A tiny, hoarse whisper came out of a full mouth, "Please forgive him. He was trying to be good."

"I know, Sakura. I know."

Letting the door click softly behind him, Naruto walked into the dark night of Kohona. It was early fall, the air was light and fresh. It had a clean, crisp feel to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am in love with this story! Hopefully you guys are too. Here is a little information proir to the story. Missions for the Nin have been busy and difficult. After the failed attempt to rescue Sasuke, the nine rookies made it to Jonin or ANBU. The kids were close as ever and Sai officially made the final member of team Kakashi. Naruto showed valor and loyalty to his former comrades which ultimately made him a perfect choice to be an ANBU. Sakura was assigned to become Narutos new teammate, along with Kiba, Sai, and Genma.**

* * *

"Stop breathing so hard into the mic! It makes it hard to concentrate!"

"Sorry ma'am. I will try to be a good boy."

Rolling her eyes a woman said, "Genma shut it."

Sakura peered out from her spot in the trees. Pulling down a small branch in front of her face, she saw the enemy's hideout. A secluded underground building made out of different stones and rocks. The target for this mission is a ruthless murder that killed three women from Kohona, named Akutou. One had been a sweet, quiet secretary working for the hospital, a dear friend to Sakura. _This man will pay dearly, _she thought. Hopping off the branch and landing with a grace to be envied, she walked toward the entrance.

"Secure the front entrance." The voice came through the mic muffled.

"Yes Sir."

Reaching into her back pouch, she reached for a series of paper bombs laced with wiring, ready for a flame. Using all the stealth her master taught her, Sakura carefully placed the explosives in vital spots. Lighting a match Sakura spoke into the mic, "Everything is set up. May I precede captain?"

Sighing, Naruto responded, "You may. But Sakura…be careful."

Holding the match, Sakura lit the wire and jumped back into the trees safe from harm.

_BOOM_

Millions of rock exploded into the air, slicing anything in its path.

"Man! Shikamaru can sure pack a kick into those paper bombs." Kiba's adrenaline soared with each passing moment.

"Get ready for my command," Naruto ordered. "When I say 'Go', Sai and Kiba, I need you guys to rush in and attack the guards who are on their way. The explosion made our presence known."

Nodding their heads they replied in sync, "Yes captain."

"Sakura, I need you and Genma to rush in, head toward the prisons. You will need to let prisoner 475 escape with you both. Be careful. He is very dangerous."

Smirking, Genma took his senbon from his lips, "I'm sure Sakura will get a kick outta it."

"What are you saying? I swear…"

"Guys knock it off," said the squad leader. "Sakura, the prisoner is one of Kohona's finest elite ninja. He is…"

Before Naruto could say who the captive was, a kunai came from the entrance almost hitting him, barely missing his nose.

A hoard of huge, built nins came running from the entrance. They were almost demonic looking. Their faces and bodies looked tortured beyond belief.

"Whoa."

"You're telling me." Sai replied.

"Are you ready?"

Four voices came through his mic, "Yes captain."

"Mission is under way. Go!"

Rushing out from their hiding spots Kiba and Sai ran toward the upcoming mutants. Grabbing one of the demon men by the neck, Kiba twisted and the neck became broken. Sai made an ink octopus and was severing several of the enemy's men. Blood swept the floor. The messed up freaks were losing; badly. Even though they were huge in stature and bulk, they were awkward and clumsy in the heat of battle.

"Sakura."

"Yes captain?"

"In three seconds you and Genma will head inside."

"Roger."

"Get ready."

Perspiration was dripping down both their faces. They could die in this mission. They all knew this. But it was the same with every mission.

"Go now."

Sprinting toward the entrance, the couple raced past the demon men, knocking a few to the side. Hearts pounding, breath heavy, they finally made it into the inside. Checking their surroundings and sensing for any living thing near them. None. They were safe, for now.

Genma lead Sakura down the long hall. Dimly lit fires on the walls, untouched by the deadly explosion, lead them toward a dead-end. He swore softly. "Now what? There are no doors anywhere. How do we get in?"

Sakura put a hand on the wall. Light emitted from her palm and the wall crumbled to the ground. Pitch black was what they saw. "Genma I need a light."

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a candle. "Here."

After the candle lit, they gasped. Underneath them was the prison. It reeked of sweat, blood, and decaying corpses. Jumping and landing on the balls of their feet the two nins gagged at the overbearing smell.

"Oh my gosh. This is horrible." Said the coughing woman.

Genma pulled his shirt over his nose. "Let's hurry. I don't like the feel of this place."

Walking through the prison with shirts above their noises, Sakura and Genma went in search of prisoner 475. In each prison cell, bodies laid pale and unmoving in experiment tubes. Peering into cell 5, Sakura's eyes widened. The body was pale white, the veins a neon blue. Tubes went into its mouth and into each vital vein. _Sick, _she thought. Undoing the seal on the lock, the young woman opened the cell doors heavy frame. Gently heading toward the abused body, Sakura cringed. Eyes had been enlarged. Green pupils instead of black started into space. Teeth had been elongated, curls ending with a sharp point.

"Sakura, what did you find…" One lazy glance at the beautiful woman and her moment's interest made him understand.

"So this is what Akutou does in his spare time," Sakura mused to herself. "It looks like he was injected with different genetic enhancements. For what reason, I don't know."

"Maybe he wanted henchmen?"

"Maybe… Let's head out and find our target."

After thirty minutes of aimless searching and walking, only to find all the cells contained dead bodies. Sakura was losing hope. "I think he died."

"Nah."

"How do you know? Do you know him personally?"

A small, sad smile crept on the older mans face. "Yeah, I do."

Just as Sakura was about to ask Genma who the prisoner was, a faint trace of living chakra was found. "Do you sense that?"

"Yes," said Genma tensing. "Hurry. If we don't make it time we might lose him."

Racing toward the pulsing life, past endless cells of abused corpses, Sakura stopped dead. Laying cold on the stone floor was, her old sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"What…what is this? I thought he was…"

Genma clasped his hand over her shoulder, "You'd better hurry and save his life. He doesn't have long."

Ignoring all the rage and anger towards the silvered haired man, Sakura rushed toward him. Kakashi was laying on the cold stone floor, wrists, chest, and legs severely bleeding. Removing his bloodied shirt, Sakura didn't have time to fantasize about his perfectly sculpted body; instead she immediately injected a serum into his system. Using her chakra to seal the arteries and tissue that were torn, the ANBU turned to her companion. "Genma, I need you radio Naruto and tell him I need transportation for Kakashi."

Nodding, the brown haired nin pushed the button on his neck and repeated his orders to his commander. "He will be here in five."

"Great." Wiping the sweat from her brow with her shoulder, Sakura pressed with even more pressure and chakra to stop the wounds from bleeding excessively. Tears were swelling in her eyes. _Shinobi do not cry. Get a grip Sakura._ Eyes widening in shock, the young woman's hands glowed with bright green, healing chakra. "No. Stay with me Kakashi."

Genma's face went pale. "What's happening?"

"His heart is slowing down! I need more chakra or else he's not…" Tears choked her last words.

"Use me."

A small, sad smile crept on her face. "Put your hands on top of mine."

As he put his large, warm hands on hers, life coursed back into Kakashi's body.

Darkness is terrifying. Cold nothingness suppresses his body, making it hard to remember anything good and warm, and the only thoughts are how to survive this hell. Kakashi remembers being captive, being held against his will and trying to escape. The evil mercenary laughing in the background as he plunged his sword laced with toxins into his bruised flesh. He knew he was going to die. Until, a sudden heat entered his body, like that of a fluttering bird. He wanted to cry and to be released from his terrible suffering. The warmth then turned into consuming rage. He fought on.


End file.
